In the Cover of Darkness - Part One
by Sylyne D. Anhem
Summary: Okay. I had some trouble adding the newest chapter, so I'm reloading all my chapters.
1. Default Chapter

In the Cover of Darkness  
  
Sylyne D. Anhem.  
Email: silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com  
  
  
Romantic/Drama/Comedy  
Rated PG for very SLIGHT language.  
  
PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF THIS IS HORRIBLE. It's my first fanfic, I always   
wanted to write one, so, PLEASE, PLEASE, FORGIVE ME. I always wanted   
a story where Usagi and Mamoru were... well, it'll be obvious when you   
read it. Oh. And I am so SORRY if the chapters are short! I hate short   
chapters too. But, I am going to hope you will all be nice, and FORGIVE  
ME. Umm... none of the paintings in this story by actual artists (i.e.   
Van Gogh) actually exist, as far as I know. Yes, people, I know Picasso   
would never do a painting like any described. Umm... I know it just   
slightly resembles the movie "Entrapment", that gave me the idea. Go   
ahead people, email me, yell at me, tell me I'm copying something, I   
don't really care. I TRY NOT TO! Any phrases in here that have been   
stolen from another story, well... praise to the person who invented   
those phrases! Thank you to my most favourite fanfic authors for   
all the inspiration I need, Lilac Summers, Alicia Blade, and Crystal Heart.   
DON'T HATE ME FOR USING YOUR NAMES IF THIS FIC BITES!  
  
*Sylyne drops to her knees and begs.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon characters, Anime, Van   
Gogh, Picasso, or Monet. Don't sue me. I have VERY LITTLE MONEY (meaning  
I have a maximum of ten dollars.) I don't own a house to mortgage,   
basically, you will be wasting you and your lawyer's money. Thank you!  
  
Ta dahlings!   
Sylyne.   
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
A sleek figure cloaked in darkness swung down on an almost   
invisible wire. Touching down gently on the tips of their toes, on   
an elegantly decorated balcony, the mysterious person slid five   
razor-sharp needles out of a pocket, and clipped them on to one hand.   
Pressing against the secured French doors, the character carved a   
perfect circle in the glass and slowly extricated it from the door.  
Reaching inside, one gloved hand carefully unlocked the door.   
The unknown person silently leaned forward and blew a thin   
dusting of flour around the room, revealing several red beams. Daintily   
stepping through the room, the figure reached a small, attractively   
framed painting of a beautiful woman. Sliding it into a slim backpack,   
the thief leaped over the beams and reached the doorway.   
A sigh escaped hidden lips as she stepped outside. Suddenly, a  
roaring siren erupted throughout the building.  
"Damn it!" the person muttered before jumping nimbly over the   
edge.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Damn it!" Chiba Mamoru gasped. He slapped the newspaper down on   
the counter and glared at the headline.  
"What??" Furuhata Motoki blurted. The now-owner of Crown Arcade   
stared at his friend. At 22, his blonde hair and blue eyes gave him a   
boyish look. "Jeez, Mamoru-kun. Freak out, why don't ya?" Grabbing the   
paper, he glanced over the front page, "'Van Gogh Painting Vanishes From   
Craven Inc.'?"  
"Uh... no... why would I look at THAT? My stocks dropped." Mamoru   
muttered, flustered.   
"Oh. Well." Motoki flipped to the Stock Exchange. "Hey!   
McDonald's went up 60 cents!"   
Mamoru stared mindlessly as his friend prattled on about his   
practically worthless stocks. *How could he beat me to it? Again! It's   
like he knows just what I want! But... why would he be after...? Well,   
noone's going to get tonight's job, but me.*   
"Excuse me! Dream boy! Get out of the way!" a high voice cut   
through his thoughs sharply. Quickly shuffling out of the way, Mamoru   
blushed and sweatdropped. The interrupter brushed past, giggling   
mischievously.   
  
~~~~~~  
Usagi glanced back at the tall man who stood dazedly where she   
had passed and giggled. He looked so confused, as if someone had just   
yanked him out of the Twilight Zone.   
Sure was a hottie. Dark inky hair, killer midnight blue eyes,   
tall form, muscular build... Atrocious olive green jacket. Usagi shook   
her head in dismay. Obvious good taste and he was wearing THAT monstrous  
thing?! Laughing at her own observations, she shrugged him out of her   
mind and quickly caught a cab to her apartment to take a good, long look   
at her newest acquisition.   
  
At 21, Tsukino Usagi was young, blonde, and puzzlingly rich.   
Though she obviously upheld no job, the few people acquainted with her,   
outside of a few close friends, assumed she had inherited a great wealth   
and didn't wish to talk about it.  
  
Finally reaching her apartment, she smiled sweetly to the   
doorman.  
"Miss Tsukino." he saluted, tipping his hat.  
"Hiya Chad," she tittered, "how ya doin'?"  
The doorman blushed. "Good, miss. Thank you." Usagi snorted at  
his blatant discomfort with her lack of formality with him. Continuing   
to the elevator, she punched the button for the 13th floor. Proceeding   
on to Apartment 666, she smiled at the numbers. Usa loved to tempt   
Fate.   
Stepping into the classy apartment, Usagi nodded, satisfied, at   
her surroundings, an apartment, completely decorated in black, white,   
and silver. Smiling, she walked over to a book case and pulled out the   
book labeled "In the Cover of Darkness" by Sylyne D. Anhem (an: look,   
it's me!!). The bookcase swung out and the young woman entered a small,  
nearly empty room.   
But the walls were adorned entirely with paintings. Famous   
artists and not-so-famous artists alike, the paintings were all   
similar. Van Gogh, Monet, Loni Lanai, Peggy Jones, Rembrandt, and   
Picasso. All were paintings containing a beautiful silver castle, a   
handsome young prince, and a beautiful princess.   
"Wow..." Usagi sighed, gazing at her newest prize. A woman with  
long silver hair held in two buns with long ponytails streaming down   
behind her stared wistfully at the glowing orb in the sky. Not the   
moon, but the Earth. Smiling, sadly, the blonde girl jerked forward as   
a knock at the door shocked her back to reality. Quickly leaving the   
room and securing the bookcase, Usagi answered the door.  
"Hi! My name is Candy, and I'm selling brownies for my Cookie   
Group!" a little girl dressed in an orange uniform with curly red hair  
in pigtails smiled, sacharinely, up at Usagi.   
"Yeah, and I'm a cat burglar. Go con someone else, kid."   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru dropped sadly into his recliner and glanced around his   
apartment. Navy green, black, and white decorated the room, with a   
scattered crystal vase of roses here and there. He smiled at the   
delicate paintings on his walls and stood up. Moving to his bedroom, he   
quickly pulled out a map and pen. Sitting down at his table, he began   
to work.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A short, thin form dropped through a skylight on a wire. Pressing   
a button on their belt, the wire jerked to a stop and the person gasped  
and held their breath as their stomach almost touched a thin red beam   
that came into view in the moonlight.   
"Don't move. And I won't cut the wire," a deep voice cut through   
Usagi's mind like a knife. She swallowed and inhaled deeply as she  
glanced over her shoulder.   
  
***  
  
Wow. I did it. I did it! Yea for me! Thanks for reading this far   
people. I know it wasn't that interesting, but I'm a sucker for  
details.   
  
PLEASE READ MORE.  
Sylyne.  
Email: silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com  



	2. In the Cover of Darkness - Part Two

Sylyne D. Anhem.  
Email: silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com  
  
Romantic/Drama/Comedy  
Rated PG for very SLIGHT language.  
  
I'm ba-ack... Once, again, it's probably dull, forgive me. I'll try to   
liven it up... or something... I know it probably sucks, but, hey, if you   
read this far, you'll probably read more.  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
"Don't move. And I won't cut the wire," a deep voice cut through   
Usagi's mind like a knife. She swallowed and inhaled deeply as she glanced   
over her shoulder. A tall masked figure holding the line in one hand and a   
large pair of scissors in the other glared down at her. "Scared? You should   
be."  
The covered woman exhaled and smiled, grimly. "Okay. Just set me down  
between the wires."  
"I don't think so," the cold voice stated.  
"Well, what do you plan to do with me?" Usagi whispered, worriedly.  
"I think we need to have a little chat. You have a few... items...   
that *I* should have obtained, but you beat me to." Blue eyes stared down at  
Usagi, her body still arching away from the trip wire.   
"The paintings? Why would you want those paintings?? They're mine!"  
"No. They're mine. You just happened to steal them first." the hard   
voice continued. Her stomach and outstretched arms trembled.   
"Please. Let me down. I'll collapse in a few seconds if you don't,   
and then we'll both be screwed." Closing her eyes, the young woman clenched   
her muscles. "Hurry..." she gasped. Suddenly, her shoulders slumped and her   
holder caught her about a millimetre away from the beam.   
  
Mamoru sighed. Too bad. He would've never have thought his competitor  
was a woman. Her silvery voice had cracked through him. Like a memory. Lucky  
he'd caught her before she hit the wire. Breathing in, he scooped her up and  
hurled her over his shoulder. Pressing a few buttons on a complicated looking  
machine, the green light below the painting he stood in front of flicked off.  
Placing the canvas between the girl and himself, he climbed out, using her  
line.   
A deep gasp snapped the tension in the air as the girl shocked back   
to life. Only her pure blue eyes visible in her black bedecked body   
(an: oooh... I made that one up myself!), Mamoru set her down on the roof   
top of the museum.   
"Where's the painting?" she cried.   
"Why do you want it?"  
"WHY DO I WANT IT? Did you not look at it? It's beautiful! It's   
perfect! It's a freaking Picasso!" she blurted out.  
"I know that. But why do you want this type of painting in   
particular?" his deep voice penetrated the darkness.  
Her blood ran dry. "What do you mean?"  
"You've been ripping me off. You know what paintings I mean. The   
princess, the prince, the castle," he glared directly at her, "belong to me.  
I want them back."   
"I don't," she glanced behind her at the wall, "know what you mean.   
But I know I'm," she flicked her eyes back over the edge again, "leaving.   
Ta dahling!" a breezy wave and the woman back flipped over the ledge.  
"HEY!" Mamoru yelled. The portrait that had been placed at his feet   
had vanished with her. "DAMN IT!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Usagi exhaled quickly as she caught a fire escape rail and flipped   
around it. Smirking at her captor's scream behind her, she slid the painting  
out of her backpack and smiled at it. "Perfect." Whisking it back in, she   
leapt off the bar and skillfully somersaulted across the gap between   
buildings. Reaching the roof, she ran and jumped, repeatedly across buildings.  
Finally reaching her own, she slid through the open skylight in her bedroom.  
Dropping the painting onto a day bed, she fell to her own bed and laughed,   
joyously.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru looked around, furiously. She wasn't getting away. No butchy,   
thieving, rude female was getting away with his prize. Stopping on a building,  
he looked all around. Finally glancing down through the skylight below him,   
he was stunned to see a dazzling woman sprawled out on a bed. Long blonde   
hair spilling around her like a pool of melted sunbeams, she was wearing a   
white-silver spaghetti-string tank top with moons and stars embroidered on it  
and short shorts of a matching colour. Long pale legs stretched out on black   
silk sheets and the woman threw her arms in the air and began to laugh   
hysterically.   
'Good God, she's beautiful.' his mind commented, interrupting his   
thoughts. 'Possibly insane. But still... positively exquisite.' He leapt   
backwards as wide azure eyes snapped up to his face. 'Please say she didn't   
see me... Please say she didn't see me...'   
  
  
Wowwww... you're still reading... Well, shock me, shock me, shock me,   
miracles do happen! YOU'RE STILL READING! THAT MEANS I'M CLOSE TO BEING GOOD!   
  
*Sylyne gasps and faints, dramatically. Looking up from her position on the   
floor, she smiles evily.   
  
Ooohh... Who wants to read more? Come on... Do you? Email me! PLEASE! I need  
to know if I suck or not!   
Thanks dahlings!  
  
Sylyne.  
Email: silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com  
  
  



	3. In the Cover of Darkness - Part Three

Sylyne D. Anhem.  
Email: silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com  
  
Romantic/Drama/Comedy  
Rated PG for very SLIGHT language.  
  
Enter any disclaimer you choose here: __________  
  
Hiiii! I know the last chapter sucked seriously... So, I'll try to put   
some more actual movement into this one. I will. I swear.   
  
*Sylyne smiles, nods, and then turns and snickers.   
  
No, seriously. I will.  
  
*Sylyne snickers.   
  
Oh well. Read on, minna.   
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Usagi stared up. What was that? Something dark had flashed past   
the skylight... Her opponent? He wouldn't have followed her? Would he??   
Sitting straight up, her long hair falling over her shoulders into her   
lap, the young woman squinted up. And waited. Her eyes darted towards the   
beautiful painting hidden in the shadows...   
  
Mamoru gasped for breath. God, she was fabulous. Beauty didn't   
even describe it. Just one more glance, and he'd go. Just one more.   
Pulling off his mask, he leaned forward and peeked over into the glass,   
only to find her standing and staring up at him. Jerking backwards, he ran   
and leapt off the building. 'You've gotten your look...' his mind sneered   
as he collapsed heavily on a nearby office building.   
-'Now you can officially be declared a peeping Tom.'   
-'I am NOT some voyeuristic pervert!'   
-'Sure you aren't. You weren't just staring through a stranger's   
window, into her bedroom.'   
-'That doesn't make me a voyeuristic pervert!'   
-'Of course not. You were spying through her window, so you're not   
voyeuristic, and you were watching her in her bed, so of course you're not   
a pervert.'   
-'Oh SHUT UP! You weren't complaining at the time!'  
Mamoru shook his head, letting the arguing thoughts wander away as  
his mind returned to his dazzling view. 'Where have I seen her before?'  
  
'Where have I seen those eyes before?' Usagi wondered. Someone had   
been watching her. Someone with gorgeous blue eyes. 'Oh well... leave   
planning and plotting and paintings for morning...' Falling back onto her   
bed, the young woman drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
"I'm telling you, man, you're acting extremely weird today."   
Motoki stared at Mamoru, perplexedly.   
"Wha? Oh, I'm sorry Motoki-kun, I wasn't listening..." Mamoru's   
eyes fell dazedly onto the counter.   
"MAMORU! What is wrong with you??? It's like you're doped or   
something! You're not doing drugs, are you? You're not..." Motoki's   
voice trailed off as his face lit up like a 100 watt light bulb.   
"Heyyyyy... You're not in *love*, are you, my most obviously single   
friend?" A wicked smile sat on the blonde-haired man's face, awaiting   
an answer.  
"LOVE? Good Lord, n-..." the defendent's voice lowered as he   
thought about the girl. 'I couldn't be in love. Could I?' "No, Motoki,   
of course not! I just haven't had my daily dose of caffeine, now feed   
me some legal addictive stimulants!"   
"Uh huh..."   
"NOW, MOTOKI. GET ME SOME DAMN COFFEE."  
"Jesus, you don't have to yell," a sweet voice cut in. Mamoru   
turned to be shocked out of his mind. His dream girl stood behind him.   
"I'm sure Motoki can hear you, he's right there." she remarked, testily.  
"I-I-I..." he gaped at her. Long blonde hair, touching her calves,   
big blue eyes, wearing a black skirt and tank top, it was her.  
"You-you-you what? Motoki, honey, get us a couple of coffees over   
here, I think you're friend's going into shock." an eyebrow raised at   
Mamoru's open mouth as she hopped onto a stool next to him. "My name's   
Tsukino Usagi, what's yours? No, let me guess... I'm betting you were   
appropriately named... 'Lord of Dark' or 'Gaping Fool' or something,   
right?"   
A weak smile managed to come to the ebony-haired man. "Chiba   
Mamoru, actually, Miss Bunny of the Moon."  
Usagi grimaced. "Yeah, well, I was right. 'Protector of Earth'.   
All macho and strong." A slight giggle caused her acquaintance to smile   
brilliantly.  
"Here ya go. Two blacks coffees." Motoki placed the two porcelain  
cups between them and turned away before he could notice the transfixed   
look on both faces.   
  
Mamoru stared at her. Blonde hair... azure eyes... what was so...   
memorable about that face? He groaned, visions shocking him. An evil   
queen... a beautiful princess... flushed face from a battle...   
She might be a feminist, but this was one HOT guy. Usagi couldn't   
keep her eyes from staring into his. Blue... such a familiar blue... A   
picture flashed through her mind, almost like a memory. Staring into these   
beautiful blue eyes, a terrible gash on the forehead, tears falling from   
her own eyes onto his face.   
"Have we... met before?" she stuttered, bewildered.   
Instead of actually replying, he mouthed the word "no" and both   
leaned forwards, as if on impulse, their lips almost coming into contact.  
"Hey, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE??"   
Both blinked, eyes widening, and leaned back, startled,   
embarassed, and confused.   
"Oh. Nothing." the chorused and blushed.   
"Uh huh... Usa, have you met my best friend Chiba Mamoru? He's   
your type. All dark and depressing. You know, the creepy kind." Motoki   
smiled evily.   
"We've already met." she smiled, laughing at her friend.   
"How did you two meet?" Mamoru asked suddenly.   
"Us? Well, Usagi-chan has a reputably large appetite, and comes   
in here almost everyday for hot chocolate or ice cream or something with   
teeth deteriorating sugar and unneeded caffeine, so I got used to her.   
Isn't she a cuuuuute little bunny?" Gripping the young woman's   
face in his hand, he squished her cheeks together. "Owwww ow ow ow ow,   
okay, okay, okay, LEGGO!" Motoki screamed.  
Usagi released his shoulder from her hold and smiled,   
innocently. "Whaatttt?"  
Motoki rubbed his shoulder and turned to a snickering Mamoru.   
"Watch out. Usagi's got a natural ability for causing physical pain.   
And she always..." glancing back towards the girl, he laughed.   
"Disappears like that."  
Mamoru turned. "Huh?"   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Usagi giggled as she placed her latest treasure on the wall.   
She'd been collecting these paintings for so long, she almost forgot   
why. Almost.  
The unmistakable attraction that had surprised her. All these   
canvasses held the same style painting, yet there were numourous   
different artists. All the same brush strokes, as if the painters been   
led to these images. Like Usagi was led to them. Somehow, she preferred   
stealing them to actually buying them.   
Anyhow, she loved him. The dashing prince, off to save his   
princess. *Damsel in distress.* her mind mocked. Rushing into battle   
against the enemy on this bewildering territory that looked like a   
fantasy land. But one thing confused her... Where were they if the   
Earth in the sky?  
  
  
Woooo... well, I lied. That was a boring chapter. Okay, so all my   
chapters are boring. So sue me.   
  
Ta dahlings.  
Sylyne.  
  
PS. RAVEN. DON'T INSULT ME, YOU MEAN SISTER. 


	4. In the Cover of Darkness - Part Four

  
Sylyne D. Anhem  
Email: silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com  
  
  
Romantic/Drama/Comedy  
Rated: PG-13  
  
I'm back again! Yeaaaa! This chapter is dedicated to my fabulously   
stupid dogs, Shiloh and Lady (everyone applaud the idiocy of my   
animals), and to anyone who likes my story. If you can believe it, I am   
getting my inspiration while eating cauliflower and salad dressing   
(French). Great, huh? Okay then. On with the story!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"So...?" Motoki smirked.   
"So... what?" Mamoru steadied his gaze and looked at his friend,   
hoping to appear as calm and unfazed as usual.  
"Don't give me that look, Chiba Mamoru. What on Earth was that?   
Was it just me or were you guys gonna KISS??"  
"It's just you."  
"Uh... huh..."  
"You think whatever you want, Motoki-kun."  
"Well... I'll just warn you. Usagi-chan is not exactly the warm,   
friendly type. She makes it a point to be, as so many people have said   
so, "a cold-hearted bitch". But once she knows you, she's like, well,   
the best friend you can have."   
"Good to know."  
"Hey, shut up. I know you like her. Or was that NOT you ogling   
her?"  
"Motoki, sometimes you don't know when to keep your mouth shut."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Usagi glanced down at the guard walking his beat around the   
museum. Strange how many museums in Tokyo had sky lights.   
Glancing over the marble encrusted edge, she quickly searched for   
pedestrians and continued back to the window. Attaching an electronic   
light to the pane of glass, she punched in a number. A blue light   
shimmered around the room and the red beams surrounding each painting   
in the room and all the doors vanished. A timer quickly began to beep   
on the machine, counting down from 4 minutes.   
  
240...  
  
Running to the steel barred door, a small device the size of a   
beeper was produced from an invisible pocket, and from it came a thin   
beam, cutting through the metal. Catching the rail, she slid down   
flight after flight of stairs.  
  
180...  
  
Stopping at the final door, the laser appeared again and the lock   
and doorknob was cut. A deep gasp was heard, as Usagi heard the swift   
tapping of feet. She hadn't counted on this...  
  
130...  
  
A shiver ran through her as the tapping dissipated and she shoved   
the door open. Skimming across the room, the young thief checked her   
timer and reached up to the painting. A line was fastened to each   
corner of the painting and a suction shot to the sky light above to   
catch on to the window, yanking the portrait up with it.   
  
90...  
  
Racing back to the door, Usagi fumbled with the hole where the   
doorknob should be. "Oh God, oh God, help me..." she breathed,   
desperately.   
  
70...  
  
A bead of sweat ran down into the mask that covered her face and   
Usagi yanked her barrier open and sprinted up the stairs.  
  
10...  
  
Reaching the final door to the roof, the blonde pushed at it   
wildly. "Open! Open, damn you!"  
  
5...  
  
It swung open, mysteriously and she fell through, collapsing in   
amazingly strong arms.   
  
1...  
  
The door swished shut as, just as all the shafts of red lights   
reappeared and the guard reentered the room below, glancing around,   
suddenly alert as the bright sensors flickered.  
  
Usagi gasped for air, her lungs expanding and contracting   
erractically, as she sobbed hysterically. Finally looking up, she   
stared into the same blue eyes she'd seen before, and pulled him down   
to her, kissing him gratefully.   
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru stared, astonished, at the frenzied woman clinging to him.   
Wow. Full lips pressed against his own, and the tall man just stood,   
astonished. He'd arrived to find the door sliced open, and just as he   
pulled it open, his equal landed, exhausted in his arms, before   
promptly kissing him directly on the lips.   
Peering down into appreciative midnight blue eyes, he smiled,   
slightly.   
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you. Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you so much..."   
Hugging him tightly, she finally let go and hurried towards the sky   
light. Quickly tapping a code into the machine still attached, the   
whole pane of glass flipped, leaving the canvas open to the sky.   
Quickly cutting the cords, she picked up the painting and turned   
towards the edge.  
  
"HEY! Where do you think you're going?" A large hand grasped her   
shoulder.   
  
  
  
Ooooh... Cliffhanger... hee hee hee... makes me feel all   
professional... Please comment people! I need the emotional support!   
I'm a very fragile person!  
  
*Sylyne sniffs, and wipes away a tear.   
  
hehehehhe... Yeah right.  
  
Anyhow, ta dahlings...  
  
Sylyne.  
email: silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com 


	5. In the Cover of Darkness - Part Five

In the Cover of Darkness  
  
Sylyne D. Anhem  
Email: silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com  
  
Romantic/Drama/Comedy  
Rated: PG-13?   
  
  
AUGHHHHH... Please, please, please forgive me. Sorry, I just couldn't find   
the time to actually sit down at the computer and type.  
  
*Sylyne bows Japanese-style and begs for forgiveness.  
  
I swear I didn't mean to leave it so long, but umm... a certain commenter   
emailed me and ordered me to continue and I promised to have another part   
out by Wednesday, soooo... here I am.   
Forgive me.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I forgot it last time, I know. Sailor Moon and its   
characters do not belong to me, they belong to someone far richer, and   
rightly so. Naoko Takeuchi? Is that it? I can never remember how to spell   
it, but hey, it belongs to her, that's enough.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
"Mannnn... why do we always meet like this? Are you freaking psychic   
or what?? Do you follow me around? 'Cause I am getting seriously creeped   
out! Everytime I try to pull somethin' off, there you are, waiting on the   
rooftop! It's a damn curse!"  
Two persons dressed identically in black glared at each other at   
early morning on the top of one of Tokyo's most prominent museums.   
"WHAT? I don't even know who you are, all I know is you are the   
biggest pain in the ass I have ever come in contact with in my life!"   
Mamoru snarled. (a.n. Mamoru the oh-so-fabulously-drop-dead-gorgeous. Just   
had to add that. ;))  
"Ne?? ME? I got here first! I stole it first! It's mine! By Right of  
Thieves, it's MINE!"  
"Well, I'm stealing it from you," Mamoru yanked the black satchel   
from his opponent, "and making it mine!"   
"ARRGH." Fury boiling behind her eyes, the female facing him dropped   
on her hands, and, with a quick move resembling break-dancing, her legs   
spun out from behind her, spinning beneath his own, and slamming him to the  
rough gravel roof.   
Gasping for breath, Mamoru clutched the portrait almost desperately.   
This one was important. She couldn't have it. This one wasn't just the   
Prince, or Castle, or Queen. This one was his Princess. His furious   
competitor stood above him, eyeing the black pouch. Swiftly moving his   
legs, he shoved her off her feet, allowing her to collapse upon him and the   
painting.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Nose-to-nose, eye-to-eye, Usagi could feel his breath against her   
own, as she struggled to remove his hands from the thick black straps of   
the leather bag.   
"Let... go!" she growled. Her eyes fixed on his own and she was   
startled to see a familiarity about them. A deepness she had seen long   
ago...   
  
A mischievous smile.  
  
Swirling dresses, dancers, royalty, all moving gracefully in an   
enormous silver ballroom.  
  
A longing sigh, seemingly coming from her, as the Earth was centered   
in her view.  
  
Fire.  
  
Pain.  
  
And missing someone so much she wanted to die.  
  
  
The same longing sigh of the strange memories escaped her lips as his   
pressed against her own.  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
Silver.  
  
Love.  
  
Happiness.  
  
Pure joy, radiating from one person. A joy he felt every second he   
was near her.  
  
A tall woman in green with earthy brown hair nodding, delightedly, to  
a silvery-haired woman in white and gold - the Queens.   
  
A woman with fiery red hair and a deeply cut black dress, cackling  
maniacally.  
  
  
Mamoru's eyes closed dreamily as he was caught up in a passionate   
kiss. His princess... His mind swam, confusedly as sharp rocks drove into   
his back... Princess... no... why would she... Seconds later, his eyes   
snapped open again and he inspected his assailant. It was the thief.   
Squinting his eyes, he tried to rearrange his muddled thoughts. Who was   
this? She felt like the Princess he remembered and loved so desperately,   
but...   
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Usagi sensed his confusion and let her head clear. She was apparently  
not half as mystified as he, completely aware that she was kissing a   
strange man who was potentially dangerous on the top of a museum at 2 AM.  
But right now, she didn't care. Who was it in her mind, her past, her   
memories, someone she loved? longed for? Someone who resembled - or was -  
this man...   
Suddenly she realized she was not only lying on him, she was also   
pressed upon the painting... Her painting! Carefully sliding the thick  
knapsack from beneath her, onto the roof, she deepened the kiss, deepening   
his disorientation. Reaching a hand up to run it through his dark ebony   
hair, she took full advantage of his puzzlement and yanked away.  
  
And she couldn't move. The blue eyes that had trapped her were now  
shimmering with tears. One streaked down a tanned cheek. Usagi felt her  
throat constrict as tears threatened her own eyes. She felt it - his pain,  
sorrow, fear, and despairing... A sob rose from her throat and she allowed  
her head to drop once more as she carefully kissed away the tear as her own  
fell steadily. Usagi finally heard a word escape his obviously tired body.  
  
"Serenity..."  
  
  
  
Wow... Well, even if you don't like it, I particularly like this chapter.   
Sorry for the sappiness, but I love his pain and stuff for the princess he  
can't remember... awwww.... how cuuuuuute.... He's a big tough sappy man.  
  
;)  
  
Aishiteru, my darling Mamoru.   
  
WHAT??? I AM NOT PATHETIC FOR LOVING A CARTOON! HE'S NOT A CARTOON! AND YOU  
CAN'T HAVE HIM! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! YEAH, DAMN STRAIGHT YOU ARE!   
  
Besides. I'm a feminist. And rightfully so. How many guys can you find   
quite as perfect as my sweet Mamo-chan? NONE!   
  
Yeah, so what if I'm going out with someone? He's not perfect. In the   
slightest. But don't tell, somehow I don't think he'd be able to understand  
his girlfriend's in love with a cartoon and not him. So sue me.  
  
  
Sorry minna. Sometimes my rarely-seen wacky side take over.  
  
Ta dahlings.  
Sylyne The Insane.  
  
Email: silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  



	6. In the Cover of Darkness - Part Six

In The Cover of Darkness  
  
Sylyne D. Anhem  
Email: silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com  
  
  
Romantic/Drama/Comedy  
Rated: PG-whatever  
  
  
Oh well. Let's set the disclaimer now. Don't own Sailor Moon and stuff.   
Belongs to DiC, Naoko Takeuchi, and someone who doesn't need the money. Any   
paintings mentioned probably don't belong to me and poems/songs will be given  
due credit.  
  
Wow. You people will never believe how hard it has been for me to write this   
chapter. I have officially run out of ideas. I've been distracted by that   
dumb male who I am now "friends" with and my best friend's ex-boyfriend who I  
plan to destroy. Hmm... good idea... Oh well... Pokemon's distracting me, so   
this'll be slow comin along.   
  
BY THE WAY!! Thanks to Silver Sailor Moon, who gave me the main idea for this  
fic! Without her, anyone readin this would probably be waitin two or three   
more months... ;)  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
"Serenity?" he gasped out.   
  
Usagi blinked. "No." Pushing him against the roof, she launched   
herself onto her feet.   
  
"But... but you must be. You HAVE to be Serenity."  
  
"I'm NOT." stepping backwards she closed her eyes, tearing away from   
his tearful gaze. With one swift glance back at him, she spun and ran, diving  
off the roof.   
  
"Serenity!!!"   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Jeez, Mamoru-kun. You look like shit."  
  
"Thank you Motoki. I needed to know that." a ragged Mamoru sneered,   
cynically.  
  
"He's right, Chiba-san. You DO look like shit."  
  
Spinning on the chair, Mamoru's face lit up. Usagi stood before him,   
wearing a blood red skirt and long-sleeved black top. Her long hair was   
french braided, and beside her stood a girl looking remarkably similar.  
  
As usual, Mamoru took up his habit of gaping at Usagi, who promptly  
rolled her eyes.  
  
"Minako-chan!" Motoki flushed and smiled at the other blonde girl.   
"How are you?"   
  
A pretty woman with golden hair and azure eyes like Usagi's stood   
next to the former, wearing a gold leather skirt and red blouse. Mamoru   
looked confused as "Minako" chattered away to an ecstatic Motoki.  
  
"Aino Minako, Chiba-san. She's my best friend, and I've been trying   
to set her up with Motoki for months. He's totally gone for her, but   
Minako-chan is just a bit stubborn..." Usagi breathed into his ear, leaning  
over his shoulder and watching her two friends talk.  
  
Every muscle in Mamoru's upper body tensed.   
  
"You really do look like shit, you know. Like you haven't slept in   
weeks." she said, as an afterthought.   
  
"I haven't." he sighed, thinking about the past nights, turning,   
restlessly in his bed.  
  
"Way to go, moron."   
  
"Usagi-chan. Why don't we sit down in a booth, and actually order a   
meal, instead of just eating ice cream?" Minako's high voice giggled.  
  
"What, exactly, is wrong with ice cream, Minako-chan?" Usagi asked   
slowly.  
  
"Nothing, but... maybe we should sit down." her friend grinned   
through clenched teeth.  
  
"But Minako-chan, I don't see wh-- ow! Ow, ow, ow, ok, ok, ok!"   
  
"Mamoru-kun, why don't you go sit down with them and I'll see you in   
a minute." Motoki suggested.  
  
"Uh huh..." Mamoru followed the two blondes, dazedly.   
  
  
"So, did you see the papers?" Motoki asked as he sat down.  
  
"No. What?" Usagi and Mamoru answered sharply, and simultaneously.   
  
"Apparently, there's been this big string of robberies in like, most   
every museum in town. Almost half a dozen paintings by all kinds of artists   
have been stolen, and there's been barely any sign of a thief." Minako   
bubbled, cheerily.  
  
"I wonder who she is..." Mamoru murmured, more to himself than   
anything.  
  
"How do you know it's a she? It could be a he, for all you know!"   
Usagi snapped.   
  
"Calm down, Usa! For all we know, it could be dear old Mamoru over   
here." Motoki snickered.  
  
Minako laughed, "Yeah right. There's probably the same chance of that  
happening as there is Usagi-chan being the thief," as she winked at her pal.  
  
Both of the named parties flushed.  
  
"Minako, didn't you want to go shopping?"  
  
"Motoki, shouldn't you get back to work?"  
  
Usagi's cheeks reddened tremendously and the dark-haired man sitting   
next to her suddenly went into a fit of coughing.  
  
Their friends giggled, hysterically, until a fuming Usagi glared   
stonily directly at both.   
  
"Usagi... Usagi-chan... No! No. Stop it! Motoki-chan, make her stop!"  
Minako whimpered, hiding behind him.  
  
"ME? She's scaring the hell out of me too! Usa! Qui-quit it!" the   
moaning man blurted out.   
  
Blue eyes flashed dangerously. "What were you saying about thieves?"   
  
"N-nothing, Usa!" Motoki whined.  
  
"That's what I thought. Minako-chan, it's time to go. Chiba-san...   
you still look like shit."  
  
"Thank you, Tsukino-san."  
  
"Usagi."  
  
"Thank you, Usagi-san."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"MINAKO!! What were you thinking?? Of course I'm the thief! You're my  
freaking dealer!"  
  
"Calm your hormones. It was just a joke!"  
  
"Well, what if he-they believed you?"   
  
"'He'? Usagi-chan, you... you like him? Mamoru-san??"  
  
"What? No."  
  
"You do... You do, don't you?" a wicked smile spread across Minako's   
face.  
  
"NO."   
  
"Ooooooh... this is sooooo cool!"  
  
"Minako!"   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Stupid Minako. Had to open her stupid mouth. Stupid Mamoru with his   
stupid drop dead gorgeousness..." (a.n. sigh, how can she resist my most   
darling Mamo-chan?)  
  
Usagi yanked on a black turtleneck and stormed out of her apartment.   
Jumping into her car, she sped down the road. Parking a few blocks away from   
the museum, she screeched to a halt. Striding down the street, she was   
shocked as a man lurched out of an alleyway toward her.  
  
"Hey baby... 'ow you doin'?" He reeked of alcohol and he swaggered   
desperately, his hands reaching towards her.  
  
"Don't even think about it." she stated coldly.  
  
"Don' worry abou' nothin', baby. Mark ain' gonna hurt ya. 'Ow 'bout   
me n' you go somewheres t'gether?"   
  
"How about you go crawl back to whatever pile of shit you came from?"   
  
"F*ckin' bi*ch." (a.n. as long as the whole word ain't there, what   
can ya do?) he sneered. "Maybe we're jus' gonna hafta go somewhere   
t'gether??"   
  
Usagi hauled off and slugged "Mark" in the face, leaving him doubled   
over, gasping for air on the sidewalk, falling into an alley. The young woman  
continued towards the place of conquest, when she felt a hand on her   
shoulder.  
  
"Maybe I didn't make myself clear! Get the f*ck away from me!"   
Grabbing the hand, she tossed her attacker over her shoulder, letting him   
slam into a brick wall.   
  
And gasped, horrified.  
  
Her "attacker" was a man completely dressed in black, with stunning   
blue eyes, glazed over with pain.  
  
"Oh damn."  
  
  
  
About time I got this out, huh? Fantastic thanks to the fabulous Sailor   
Silver Moon, everyone read her fics, if you can find them (I can't!), but   
hey, I loves ya anyway!   
  
Ta dahlings!  
Sylyne.  
  
Email: silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com  



	7. In the Cover of Darkness - Part Seven

In The Cover of Darkness  
  
Sylyne D. Anhem  
Email: silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com  
  
  
Romantic/Drama/Comedy  
Rated: PG-whatever  
  
  
Hey minna! S'up? Sorry I haven't written... I think, twice I was going to   
sit down and write, (okay, make it three now) but it kinda got put off...   
And this actual part has been going on, for like, two weeks (make it   
four)...  
  
*Sylyne smiles, innocently, and ducks as one of Chi-Chi's frying pans is   
hurled at her head.  
  
Eh... hehehe... eh. Rightttt...  
  
Disclaimer: "I love chicken, I love liver, Meow Mix, Meow Mix, please   
eliverrrr..." You're actually reading this? Man, what kind of psycho   
you??  
  
Oh yeah... This Monet doesn't exist, as far as I know. And the song is   
"Can't Fight the Moonlight" by Leeanne Rhymes. I don't really like her   
music, but the song suits the story.  
  
Well, welcome back to my world, where I screw with peoples' emotions,   
and make my sweet Mamo-chan cry like a baby! Gotta love bein' a fic   
author! Ahhhh... I rule, and there's nothin' you can do about it!   
MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!  
  
Read on. ;)  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
"Oh damn..."  
Upon closer inspection, she realized she had punched out Chiba   
Mamoru. "Damn... damn... damn..." Sighing, Usagi carefully touched the   
back of his head, feeling a large bump forming. "Ohhh... I'm sorry..."  
Sighing, she jogged back down the block to get her car.   
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
Mamoru groaned and opened his eyes. As his eyes struggled to   
regain focus, he realized someone was leaning over him. Blue eyes peered   
down, concentrated on him, and blonde hair spilled around him.   
"Serenity?" He squinted and moved forward.  
"What did you say??" Tsukino Usagi's shocked voice cut through   
his psyche like a shot of cold water.  
"Huhhh?" Mamoru moaned as his vision cleared. "Usagi??"  
"What did you just say???" Usagi's voice was becoming irritated   
and she gripped his shirt.  
"I said something?"  
"Arrgh!" she shoved him down on the couch and stormed away   
furiously.   
Mamoru blinked, sighed, rolling off the couch onto his feet.  
"Um... just out of curiousity...? How did I end up in, what I'm   
assuming is, your apartment?" he called, hoping she was within hearing   
distance.  
"You kinda scared me on the street and I kinda knocked you out.   
I couldn't just leave you there." a voice called. Following her voice,   
he was led to a kitchen. His "rescuer" sat on a stool in front of a   
island, eating steamed rice and reading the paper. The room was lit   
remarkably well. Though there was no light on, moonlight poured in through   
open french doors leading onto a balcolny.  
"Oh." Looking over her shoulder, he noticed she was reading a   
paper. "Monet Bought at Auction for 6.5 Million Dollars. Wow." His eyes   
scanned the photo, and he noticed the painting was of a beautiful castle   
with the earth hanging in the sky behind it. "Hey... Is that..."  
"The earth, yeah..." she murmured, turning to look up at him.   
Their eyes caught and both stilled, transfixed.  
"What is it about you? Everytime I see you, I feel like I know   
you from somewhere." He scanned her form, inspecting her hair, her body,   
returning to her eyes, trying to find something to spark recognition.   
"I know what you mean... Like deja vu..." Usagi reached forward,   
touching the thick hair brushing his forhead. Her radio broke through the   
silence.  
  
Under a lovers' sky   
Gonna be with you   
And noone's gonna be around   
you think that you won't fall   
Well just wait until   
Til the sun goes down   
  
Underneath the starlight - starlight   
There's a magical feeling - so right   
It'll steal your heart tonight   
  
Usagi stared, bewitchingly still. Mamoru leaned forward, his   
breath hot on her face. Unnerved, she took a step backwards.  
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark   
You'll surrender your heart   
But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
No, you can't fight it   
It's gonna get to your heart   
  
A brief smile flashed over his heart, and his eyes took on a   
glazed expression. Lips curling mischievously, he stepped towards her,   
his face continuing to near her own. "Don't fight it..."  
  
There's no escape from love   
Was a gentle breeze   
Weaves it's spell upon your heart   
No matter what you think   
It won't be too long   
Til your in my arms   
Underneath the starlight - starlight   
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right   
Feel it steal your heart tonight   
  
An almost desperate panic overtook her. His eyes glinting, he   
was too steady, looked too much like an animal tracking a prey. "Mamo-   
Mamoru-san... Mamor-" Her words were cut off as he leaned forward,   
covering her lips with his own.   
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark   
You'll surrender your heart   
But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
No you can't fight it   
No matter what you do   
The night is gonna get to you   
  
Don't try then   
You're never gonna win   
  
Part of me the starlight - starlight   
There's a magical feeling - so right   
It will steal your heart tonight   
  
Usagi's eyes flitted frantically around the room, but eventually,   
her tense body relaxed as Mamoru pulled her gently against him, deepening   
the kiss. Arms resting around his chest, her mind clouded as she allowed   
herself to return his kiss.   
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight Deep in the dark   
You'll surrender your heart   
But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
No, you can't fight it   
  
An feeling of utter contempt and almost hatred, with love buried beneath.  
  
Laughing smiles.  
  
A joyful game of chase in a silvery garden.  
  
Tears, rolling down cheeks, mixing together.  
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know   
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark   
You'll surrender your heart   
But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
No, you can't fight it   
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
Breaking away finally, gasping for breath, Mamoru's eyes   
remained closed with wonder...  
"Usagi?"  
Slowly, she raised her head, and made an effort to release   
herself from his arms. "Mamoru... I think maybe you should... leave...   
I don't know what's going on... and I get the feeling you don't know   
either... But it's way over my head." She pulled away.  
"No." His hands clasped behind her, around Usagi's waist, refusing   
to relinquish her.   
"MAMORU." Her hands, with nowhere's else to go in the small   
perimeter, rested on his chest. She struggled briefly, then glared at him.   
"I think," she bit out, icily, "you should go home. Or am I going to force   
you?"  
His eyes laughed with mirth. "And, pray, tell, how are you going   
to do that?" Leaning forward, Mamoru nuzzled her soft hair. Within seconds,   
he was lying on his back, gasping for breath.  
"What is your problem? I don't know what happens everytime I come   
near you, I feel as if I'm somewhere's else... Somewhere's... away..." she   
paused. "Who are you really, Chiba Mamoru?"  
  
  
  
  
DUM DUM DUM. Wow... holy God, that took a long time, didn't it?   
  
Ummm... thanks Sailor_Silver_Moon, who's name I mixed up last time   
(sorry!). She's a fantastic author, WAY better than me, and she previews   
my fic. :) Thanx Silver-chan.   
  
How will Mamoru answer this question?  
Stay tuned to find out. Same fic-time. Same fic-channel.  
  
Sylyne.  
  
  



	8. In the Cover of Darkness - Part Eight

In the Cover of Darkness  
  
Sylyne D. Anhem  
Email: silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com  
  
Romance/Drama/Mystery  
Rated: PG-whatever  
  
  
*From behind a large Heero Yui cut-out, a frightened blonde girl with large,  
fearful, brown eyes, peers into her computer screen. Trembling, she clicks   
the "submit" button, then dives back behind her cover as several moon wands   
are pitched towards her head.*  
  
GOMEN, GOMEN NASAI, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN!!   
  
HERE! TAKE IT! I'LL GO!! *dives back behind Heero and slowly backs out of the   
room, dragging the cardboard cut-out with her*  
  
Disclaimer: don't own SM, or Heero, as much as I wish I did.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
"Who are you really, Chiba Mamoru?"  
"Who-? Who am I?" He stared up at her from the floor, flustered and   
slightly angry. It wasn't everyday he was knocked out by a beautiful girl,   
dragged back to her apartment, where he kissed her and then was promptly   
tossed onto the floor to be questioned. "Just who you said! And I'm damned   
confused!"  
A low growl came from deep in Usagi's throat as she glared down. "You  
know what I mean. Every time we see each other, I get these... memories?   
flashbacks? and I see this... ballroom... and there's that name... and just  
now... when you..." she trailed off, his dizzying gaze getting to her again.  
"Kissed. When WE kissed. It takes two. You look so much like her..."  
"Like who?"  
"Serenity..."  
"Who is Serenity?!"  
"She's... she's..." his eyes clouded. "I love her. I know I do."  
"You... love? her?" Usagi's froze and slowly her eyes became icy, her  
entire body tensing in sync. "Oh, you do, do you? How nice. Well, it's been   
fun chatting, bye bye now." Grabbing Mamoru's arm, she hefted him up off the   
floor and quickly ushered him towards the door.  
"Wha? What's wrong with-?" He was cut off as she shoved him violently  
into the hallway and slammed the door.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Groaning, the young woman shook her head and tossed herself tiredly   
onto the bed.   
"What a f*cking waste of a night." she grumbled. "Missed the   
painting. He's in love... what do I care anyhow? I don't care. No. I don't   
care." Usagi frowned as she drifted off to sleep, by the light of the red   
digits on her clock.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stupid women... flipping out over nothing... never understand...   
stupid... had to go and kiss her..." his mind replayed the scene of their   
kiss over and over at the thought and it took Mamoru quite a while to get to   
sleep that night.  
(a.n.: Don't turn my Mamo-chan into a hentai, all you ecchi readers out there!)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I swear, Minako-chan. They're made for each other." Motoki's   
animated face twitched with deviousity. (a.n.: deviousity? is that a word?   
well, guess so now!)  
"Oh, totally! Usa-chan just doesn't know what she's missing!"  
"But they're so determined not to fall for each other!"  
"So stubborn."  
A nervous smile appeared on Motoki's face as he watched the blonde   
girl take a sip of her tea.  
"Minako-chan? Would you... would you go out with me sometime?"  
Her eyes widened tremulously. "I thought you'd never ask."  
Lighting up, he grinned wider, "Well, I suppose, to make our date   
complete, we could invite our dear friends..."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Motoki finally asked you out! That's great, Minako... Uh..huh...   
his friend?" Usagi's eyebrows furrowed as her friend's miniature voice   
quickly trapped her.  
"Yeah, Usagi-chan, so ummm... could you go with us? It's just to   
dinner, then a club... His friend hasn't dated anyone in a while and Motoki's  
pretty desperate... Plus, he says he'd feel horrible if he went out and left   
his friend home!" Minako wheedled her way into Usagi's loyalty factor and   
cheered silently as she heard Usagi's sigh of concession.  
"So, when is this date?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Her friend?? Why can't you just go out with Minako by herself?"  
"Well, apparently she already made plans with her friend, but she   
said if her friend could get a date, then everything'd be fine... C'mon,   
Mamoru, you seem restless... Use it as a way to take your mind off your   
problems..."   
"Oh, alright, alright."  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, well, I know this is pretty lame, but I have no ideas. NONE. So,   
people, someone email me and tell me your ideas... *sigh* writer's block...   
Oh, yeah, and please don't review this if you don't like it, I don't take   
criticism very well...   
  
So, write me, and I'll see what I can do...  
  
  
  
Sylyne.  
  



	9. In the Cover of Darkness - Part Nine

In The Cover of Darkness  
Rating: PG-13  
Drama/Romance/Suspense  
  
Author: Sylyne D. Anhem  
Email: silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com  
  
Well... I'm back... God I can't believe I started this fic like, two years  
ago...  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
"Are you ready yet Minako!?!" Usagi tapped her foot impatiently on the  
plush scarlet carpeting of her friend's bedroom. Dressed in black pants and a   
navy halter top, she had her burgundy trenchcoat on, waiting for Minako to   
finish primping.  
"Er... not exactly..." Minako emerged from her walk-in closet, wearing  
a white slip, dresses, skirts, shirts, draped over her arms, "What do you   
think about the light blue dress, Usa-chan?"   
The impatient blonde looking back at her growled.  
"I agree... the blue dress is perfect!" Nervously tittering, Minako   
rushed back into her closet and slithered into an aqua tank dress.   
  
  
*************  
  
  
Motoki glanced at his watch. He and Mamoru had been waiting a full  
half hour.  
"Are you positive you said 8, Motoki? Maybe they stood us up," Mamoru  
suggested almost hopefully.  
His blue-eyed friend shot him a look of annoyance. "Don't be stupid.  
Minako wouldn't stand me up--" His face lit up brilliantly as Minako made her  
entrance.  
Mamoru peered around Motoki and closed his eyes as he rubbed his   
forehead. Just like Motoki to set him up with just the person he didn't want   
to see. Tsukino Usagi followed Minako to the small table in the corner.  
  
  
MAMORU? Mina had set her up with Mamoru... Usagi felt nautious. She  
groaned internally as she allowed herself to be ushered to their table.   
Shuffling around, she managed to sit down, back to the wall and leg pressed  
intimately against Mamoru's. Her eyes widened, but she effortlessly covered   
the look of discomfort.  
  
  
Motoki and Minako glanced at each other and beamed. Ah, matchmaking   
was truly their talent.  
  
  
*************  
  
  
"And so we FINALLY get out of there and Motoki tells us he's   
forgotten his hat..." letting his voice trail off, Mamoru shot a glare in   
Motoki's direction.  
His three companions cracked up, laughing deliriously. By now, the   
previous formalities had worn away, disappearing as quickly as the wine, and  
the volume of laughter continued to rise. Mamoru's hand had drifted to touch   
Usagi, tracing delicate lines around her shoulders and down her back, as she  
smiled in comfortable happiness. Minako was cuddled into Motoki's shoulder,  
grinning blithely and occasionally whispering into his ear.  
"Hey, what about the club?" Motoki suddenly perked up from the   
leisurely daze he had fallen into, intoxicated by Minako's perfume and   
presence.  
"Honestly, Motoki, I'm wiped. I don't think I could make it to a club,  
much less dance or something..." Usagi admitted, tiredly.  
"I still want to go!" Minako bubbled cheerily. The two blondes beamed  
at each other.  
"Well, I'll escort Usagi-chan home." Mamoru stated decidedly, one arm  
protectively wrapped around her shoulder as she smiled softly up at him.   
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
Mamoru insisted on walking Usagi to her door, her penthouse now   
familiar. A silence settled over the couple, thick and tense. The blonde   
woman looked shyly up at her companion, licking pouty red lips. Mamoru's eyes  
darkened, watching the action, and he leaned forward and caught her in a   
gentle kiss, hands clasping her own.  
As they broke off, Usagi inhaled sharply, "Would you like to come in  
for a drink?"  
"I'd love to."  
  
  
  
*************  
  
... Twenty tequila shots later...  
  
"Yeah... yeah... well!" slurred Mamoru, slamming the shotglass down on   
Usagi's kitchen table.  
"Well what?!" she blurted back, outraged for no apparent reason.   
"You are so stuck-up! You never have any fun!" he managed in his   
mindless defense, speech semi-garbled.   
"Me?! You don't either! Live life danfer- er, dangerously! A wild day  
for you, Mamoru-san, is getting up on the left side of the bed instead of the  
right!"   
"I'm more dangerous than you! I'm a cat burger!" He was satisfied,   
even in his impaired state to see her stare at him in shock, and then delight.  
"So am I!"  
  
  
  
There... sweet jesus, I don't remember when I last updated this fic, but I'm  
pretty idea-less, so I guess I'm sort of trying to end this... Yes, the whole  
Serenity dealie will be cleared up...  
  
  
§ylyne. 


End file.
